A Million Years
by inluvwitcurtis
Summary: chapter 9 up! last chapter!
1. Lost and Found

**A/N:** _I've decided to write a follow-up story to "Eye of the Beholder", a sequel, I guess you could call it. This story is going to be written in Chloe's POV._

"_Eye of the Beholder" was a oneshot, but I think this story's going to have more than 1 chapter.

* * *

_

**A Million Years**

**Chapter 1- Lost and Found**

I've just been called back to CTU after just sitting down on a bench. Morris is here and he seems concerned, but I know he's just trying to end the day with sex.

"What's the matter, babe?" Morris asks.

"First of all, don't call me babe, and second of all, none of your business." I feel my pocket for the picture of Edgar and a tear forms in my eye, but I blink it away.

"Where are you going?" he asks, watching me stand up.

"Back to CTU."

"Can I drive you?"

"Morris! Forget it, I'm not taking you back!"

"Yeah I know," he smirks, "I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"As hard as you may try, being a gentleman won't earn you any points,"

"Whatever," Morris sighs, "have a nice life,"

I roll my eyes and hail a cab. I direct the cab driver to take me to CTU, and he does.

"Did you hear about the president?" he asks me.

"Which one, Logan?"

"Yeah. It just said on the news that he was responsible for, uh, Palmer's death,"

"Well you know what? Without my help, no one would've known about that. Also, I've had a rough day and I don't really want to talk!"

"Geez, lady, take it easy."

I mumble a few curses and bow my head.

"Here you are," the cab driver murmurs.

I get out and pay him. _Wow, I haven't been here for so long_, I think sarcastically.

The gate guard nods his head in my direction and I show him my security clearance. He nods again and I roll my eyes. I do that a lot.

The elevator sounds off a _PING_ and just like that, I'm back in the bullpen.

Bill runs up to me with his awkward/funny/really stupid run and pants when he reaches me.

"Chloe, thank God you're here!" He says in between pants.

I hold myself from laughing and raise an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"Audrey just got back, and she said that a call came in for Jack. When she went to check on him, he was gone."

My sarcastic expression changed to fear.

I haven't told anyone, not even my mother, but I'm secretly, well, in love with Jack. I don't tell anyone, and hide my feelings for him because a) he's with Audrey and b) he's way out of my league. Earlier today, everyone saw what my "league" is, Spencer. Pretty sad.

Jack's tough on the outside, and the inside, but I've seen short moments of his softer, more sensitive moments.

The CTU Christmas party, for instance, he asked me to dance. I didn't tell him, but it was the happiest moment of my life. Another example, Tony's trial. Jack had small tears in his eyes. It was rare to ever see Jack Bauer in a soft/vulnerable stage, and I'm lucky I'm one of the few people who've seen that side of him.

But now he's gone, and no one knows where he is.

"Any suspects?" I ask, taking deep breaths.

"Audrey said that the man who'd told Jack about the phone call was Chinese, so I'm guessing the Chinese government is our biggest bet."

I nod, breath more heavily. "Because he killed their consulate,"

Bill nods, glancing over at Audrey, who was sitting at Edgar's station. Anger. Audrey has no right to sit in Edgar's seat. Only Edgar can sit in Edgar's seat, no one else. And now he's dead, so there's no possible way that that seat is going to get any use anymore.

"We need you to pull up some satellite images of the harbor. We're betting that if the Chinese are taking Jack somewhere, it's China, and the best way to get there without really being noticed is by boat."

I nod again and go to my station.

"Chloe, please help me find Jack. I need him!"

I roll my eyes. "Audrey, we're gonna find him. And we're not only helping you, we're helping everyone who cares about him."

"But I'm the only one who really counts, and it's not like you care about Jack as more than just someone from work."

"I am one of the people who knew that he wasn't really dead. And you know why I'm one of those people, do ya, Audrey?"

Audrey glares at me and shakes her head.

"Because he _trusts_ me. And I trust him. He _trusts_ me because he cares about me. And I care about him, okay?"

"Just stop being such a know-it-all and start helping _me_ find _my_ lover!"

I huff and turn to my computer. Audrey is such a controlling, Jack-hogging bitch.

I just feel like slapping her right now, because she's being so perfect and innocent, all dressed up in her original Calvin Klein suit (or whatever designer she wears), courtesy of "daddy".

I'm working on the satellite photos, when Bill walks up to Audrey. She immediately starts flirting with him, which seems to work, because Bill flirts as well. He puts his arm around her shoulder and cups her cheek with his free hand. He manages to whisper that it'll be okay, and I feel like gagging.

_Dear God, if Jack can hear me, AUDREY IS FLIRTING WITH BILL_, I pray.

"Bill, I've got the satellite pictures," I say, purposely interrupting his "moment" with Audrey.

"Good, good. Check for any boat that was headed toward China,"

"I did. Two boats are headed there. One cruise ship, and one cargo ship."

"Check the cargo ship,"

He turns his attention back to Audrey.

"Chloe's gonna find Jack, don't worry."

She starts to fake-whimper and nods.

I'd really love to kick her to the floor and slap her and burn all her clothes. But I, being Chloe O'Brian, have more self-control than that.

I try looking at the cargo ship's security footage, but it's password protected. Edgar was great at cracking passwords, and I just wish he could be here now to help us find Jack.

"Bill," I say, clearing my throat, "if you're not too _busy_…we need a password to get into the security footage."

Bill gives Audrey one last lingering look, and then turns to me.

"Try anything to do with the consulate," he orders.

"Great idea," I say, sarcastically, rolling my eyes _once again_.

"You know Chloe, this isn't all about you. If you wanna save Jack, you should probably stop being so sarcastic all the time," Audrey pipes in.

_Dear God almighty, please, just kill her! A building could fall on her; her plane could crash, ANYTHING!_

I try every single name in the Chinese government, and finally, crack the code.

The security footage only shows a little bit of whats happening in the bottom room. Four Chinese men beating up some bloody white guy. I zoom in on the white guy and notice that it's Jack.


	2. Avoiding Issues

**Chapter 2-Avoiding Issues**

I don't tell Bill about Jack at first. I check the footage over and over, just to be sure. Audrey must've seen me looking at the footage, because she walked over to me and put her hands on her hips.

"Chloe, do you have any _results_ yet?" she demanded, emphasizing 'results'.

I murmur a 'yes', but I don't think she hears me. She looks over my shoulder and gasps.

"Bill! I have something!" she cries.

I feel like ringing her neck. _She_ doesn't have something _I _have something.

"Are you sure?" Bill asks.

"Yes! Positive!"

Bill ran over. "Okay, what?"

"Well…" Audrey starts.

"I tried all the big Chinese government names, and cracked it." I interject.

"Uh, Chloe, I think Audrey was speaking. You shouldn't interject like that, it's not polite." Bill says.

"Thanks, Bill," Audrey nods.

"Yeah, thanks."

I love sarcasm.

"Like Chloe was saying, I tried all the big Chinese government names and finally cracked it. Then I zoomed in and saw that Jack was there!"

"No Audrey, _you_ didn't zoom in, _I_ did,"

"Whatever, same thing. We're all on the same team. But we don't have time to argue, we need to send Curtis and a team out to go save Jack!"

"Words spoken by a _true_ leader," I say, glaring at her.

God in heaven, if there's a way you can get her off my case and out of CTU, out of LA… 

Bill calls Curtis and instructs him to lead a team out to the harbor and another team in a helicopter to go overseas.

"Chloe, I need the number of the boat!"

"Cargo ship to China number 36578221," I reply.

When Curtis heads out of CTU, I whisper, "hurry." He nods and smiles, and I just keep my frown.

Two hours of endless search and rescue later… 

"Listen up, everybody!" Bill yells out to the remaining people left at CTU. "Curtis just called back and confirmed that they have Jack and will be here shortly!"

"Oh thank God!" Audrey says, letting out a breath.

I'm not thanking God; He didn't 'take care' of Audrey.

I walk into the women's bathroom and see Audrey wearing some showy black dress, fixing her hair.

"What are you _doing_?" I ask, which comes out more like a demand.

"Getting ready for Jack, duh!" she replies.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you save that kind of stuff for when you two are alone, and not at CTU?"

I mentally beat myself for giving her a potential idea.

"Nope," she replies, walking out of the bathroom, sticking her chest out.

I follow her and just in time to see Jack walk in arm in arm with Curtis. Jack smiles when he sees me, although I don't know why. I guess it's because Audrey's in front of me. He limps past Audrey and comes over to me.

"Thank you, Chloe, for finding me," he manages to choke out.

He puts his arms around me, and I manage to return the embrace.

"Hey, Jack, I'm the one who found you," Audrey says, poking Jack's shoulder.

"No, I know you didn't Audrey, you're not smart enough."

"Well I am your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, about that, can I talk to you?"

Audrey nods and follows Jack to the break room. I wait a while, anxious to hear what Jack had to say to Audrey. A few minutes later, Audrey comes out of the break room sobbing.

"Audrey…?" I ask, reaching for her arm.

"No, forget it," she says in between sobs, "I don't wanna hear anything from you!"

"Figures you wouldn't," I mumble as she storms off, probably in search of Bill.

I turn to the break room to see Jack sitting on a couch with his head hung.

"Jack, what is it?" I ask in the sweetest voice I could ever put on.

"I just broke up with Audrey."

I make a face. "Why?"

"It just…wouldn't have worked. I guess it seemed more real when I was convinced."

"But now you're not?"

He shakes his head. "With everything that's happened today, I realize that I can't trust Audrey."

"Well, you were the one who lied to her and everyone for eighteen months,"

"Yeah, but that was to save my ass from actually getting killed."

I smile with almost every muscle in my mouth.

"Chloe, has anyone told that you've got a beautiful smile?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Jack, please, I appreciate it, but I'm not the best at taking compliments."

"I can tell,"

"So…why can't you trust Audrey?"

"She's…I don't know…just not trustworthy. But you know who I can and did trust?"

I put little thought into the question. "Tony?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "You,"

_Well duh! I should've seen that one coming._

"Oh…right,"

He smiles. "And I realize that I can trust you with my life, you put your job and life on the line for me…"

Oh great, the conversation's getting awkward and he's focusing on me now… 

"Uh, Jack, shouldn't you go to medical? I think after what the Chinese did to you…yeah, you should go,"

"Okay," he nods, gets up and leaves.

_Chloe O'Brian, you've just avoided what could've turned into something intimate! Great job; give yourself a pat on the back! The man you love…you two alone…in the break room…JESUS CHLOE!_


	3. Reconsider

**A/N:** _I know this chapter doesn't have much of a cliffhanger and the name of the chapter kind of doesn't fit…_

**Chapter 3-Reconsider**

Bill doesn't seem too busy up there in his office (wink, wink, nudge, nudge), so I decide to go and tell him that I'm leaving. I don't knock on the door, but instead open it right away, only to find Bill and Audrey making out on top of his desk.

"Am I disturbing something?" I ask.

"God damn it Chloe! Ever heard of knocking?" Bill shouts.

"Yeah, but seeing as you are the director of CTU, I didn't think you'd be doing anything 'special' with Audrey,"

Audrey turns her back and begins to pout.

"_Anyway_, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home to try to get some sleep. Or is there something else I need to do?"

Bill covers his eyes with his hand. "No, no, you're free to go."

I turn around and begin to head out. "But Bill, next time you decide to make out with Audrey in your office, close the blinds."

I run down the stairs and press the button on the elevator. I don't really pay attention to who's next to me, but when he reaches for my arm, I know exactly who it is.

"Jack, shouldn't you still be in medical?"

"They sent me home for the night."

"Oh,"

"Look, Chloe, about what, uh, I was saying before…"

I look at him, roll my eyes and then look away.

"Chloe,"

"What?" I snap.

"I broke up with Audrey because I think I love you,"

"Oh, well that's always the case, isn't it? You always _think_ you love me, you never really _know_ for sure. This is probably a phase, and tomorrow you'll be back with Audrey, so don't waste your breath telling me something that's gonna change by tomorrow."

He looks confused. "No, Chloe, I mean I know I love you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever,"

"Chloe, I knew I was attracted to you from the moment I met you, just, I don't know…"

"Just, there were more attractive women in your life at that time, right?"

"No, no, of course not. Just, well the point is, I love you now, and I'm asking you out. So Chloe, will you go out with me?"

All I've ever wanted was this moment, but somehow, it just doesn't seem right. The elevator stops and I walk out.

"Chloe…?"

"No, I can't, I'm really sorry Jack."

_Oh my God, Chloe, you are the stupidest woman alive! Even stupider than Audrey! You just turned down a date with Jack Bauer! How many times will you be able to say you did that?_

I start walking out of CTU and sit down on the nearest bench. I start mentally beating myself when I hear,

"Why not?"

And, as I predicted, it's Jack, and of course it's Jack.

"Jack, please. Tomorrow, you're gonna regret asking me,"

"No, I won't,"

"Yes, you will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Chloe, I didn't come here to argue, I came here to ask you out."

"You already did, if you don't remember, and I said no."

"Just say yes, gimme a chance,"

I roll my eyes and pretend to think hard. "Hmm, let me think…no! I said no before and I'm saying it now!"

Jackpulls out his gunand points it to my head. "Chloe…don't make me do this,"

"Uh, Jack?"

"I'm just kidding!" He says, slightly laughing. "Sorry…"

_What kind of joke was that?_

"Yeah,"

"If you don't want to, I guess I'll just have to accept that, right?"

I nod.

"Okay, then, bye,"

"Bye,"

I start tapping my hands on the side of the bench.

"Jack!" I cry.

He turns around.

"Uh, on second thought, I'd love to,"

He smiles. "Okay, so, uh, how 'bout you give me your number and I'll call you?"

"Okay, here," I reply, handing him a small piece of paper with my number messily scribbled on it.

He nods, thanks me, and walks away.

_Chloe O'Brian, for once in your pathetic social life, you've actually done something good…_


	4. Untitled

**A/N:** _The next chapter takes place a few hours later when Jack arrives at Chloe's apartment to take her on the date..._

_And so you know, I'm not titling this chapter because I really couldn't come up with anything..._

**Chapter 4- (untitled)**

It sounded like my door was going to break down. Jack must've been pounding on it pretty hard, because the wood is punctured pretty badly. Of course, that is what he's trained to do, break down doors and stuff.

"Chloe, are we still going out?" he demands.

I run to get the door, when my dress snags on the plant stand.

Great, of all the things that could go wrong… 

"I'm coming!" I shout, trying very carefully to remove the piece of the dress from the plant stand without tearing it.

"Really? Well hurry up, then!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Just a little technical difficulty here, Jack!"

"Really? How difficult is it to get naked, eh?"

"Was that a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!"

"No, no, I'm just kidding!"

Finally, the piece of the dress comes off, but not without tearing a small hole. I sigh again and answer the door.

"Now we can go, right?"

I smile a sarcastic smile. "Yeah,"

I look at him and feel the door, and he blushes.

"Sorry,"

I nod and follow him to the elevator.

"Chloe you look fantastic," he says.

"Mm hmm?"

Jack nods.

I've shared many awkward silences with Jack and other men, but this one was the awkwardest (if that's a word).

"So…" Jack offers.

"So…"

More silence.

The elevator lands at the next floor and an old lady steps in.

"Jack?" the old lady asks.

Jack focuses his eyes on the old lady.

"Oh my God, Thelma?"

"Yes, yes, dear! You remember me!"

I give him a look and he smiles.

"Chloe, uh, this is Thelma…Audrey's aunt…"

"So, I see you're not with Audrey anymore?"

"Uh, no, Thelma, I'm not. This is Chloe,"

I smile nervously and kick my feet.

"Shame though, because she really liked you, and you seemed so happy together."

The elevator goes down three more floors without anyone else coming in and finally lands at the lobby.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Jack," Thelma says and waddles off somewhere.

"So, you met Audrey's aunt?" I ask, curious to hear more.

"Yeah."

"Must've been pretty serious?"

"Chloe, please. I'm done with Audrey, okay? Thelma's just a nice old lady, okay?"

"Yeah okay. So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see,"

He leads me to the car, drives along the scenic route and stops at a deserted beach. His phone rings and he gets out of the car.

He takes about twenty minutes on the phone and it starts getting annoying.

"JACK!" I yell.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he responds and shoves his phone into his pocket and jumps back in.

"So is this where you're taking me?" I ask.

"No. It's further up…"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Uh…no one,"

The silence kept getting more and more awkward. He drives on further down the road and stops again, but this time at a private beach with a romantic dinner set up.

"Is this…?"

Jack nods, and I just feel like the luckiest woman ever.

He pulls out one of the chairs for me and I sit down carefully, but when I do, the back legs snap and I fall to the ground. I am mortified. I'm not _that_ heavy, am I?

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Jack says, putting out his hand, which I take with pleasure.

"No, no, it's fine," I say and stand up.

There's only one slight problem: the chair's still stuck to my ass.

"Jack…why the fuck is there a chair stuck to my ass!"

"I don't know,"

I hear the faint sound of snickering. A woman snickering. _Audrey_ snickering.

"Jack, it's Audrey,"

Jack pulls out his gun (God, when does he _not_ have his gun?) and points it around.

"Audrey! Come out with you're hands on your head!"

A nearby bush ruffles and Audrey steps out with her hands up. "Jack, don't you dare shoot,"

"Sit down!"

"But Jack…"

"SIT DOWN!"

Audrey sits and bites her nails.

"Who are you working for!"

"Nobody, Jack, it's just me,"

"What did you do!"

Audrey sighs. "I shaved a couple of strips of wood off of her chair and put glue on the seat,"

"How did you find us!"

"I…you told me!"

"You did?" I demand.

Jack nods.

"Why the hell did you tell _her_?"

"Well she asked!"

"So you told her?"

"Well…what was I supposed to tell her?"

"You just broke up with her for God's sake! You just broke up with her for _me_!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Jack, for the head of field ops, you can be pretty stupid!"

We turn around to look at Audrey and find that she's not there.

"Damn it!" Jack yells.


	5. Fire with Fire

**Chapter 5-Fire with Fire**

"I'm reporting her…" Jack mutters under his breath as we drive to CTU (why is it we always have to go there?).

"To who, Jack? She didn't really commit a crime, she just pulled a prank,"

"I don't know yet, but she'll be sorry for messing with us…"

"She didn't really mess with _us_, you know. She messed with _me_,"

"Yeah, well I was with you, and when I'm with you, it's _us_,"

I roll my eyes and turn to face the window.

"How's your butt?" he randomly asks.

What an inappropriate question! 

"Oh…uh…okay I guess,"

It had taken a while to remove the glued on chair, but Jack had managed to do it within a fifteen-minute period. Thinking of period…

I clutch my stomach and accidentally let out a moan.

"Chloe, are you okay? Do you need something? Are you hungry?" Jack asks.

I quickly think of something. "Uh…yeah, I'm starving!"

"Okay, well we'll get you something to eat when we get to CTU."

I nod and hint a smile, and Jack smiles back. He's also got a nice smile.

I feel the bottom of my dress and cringe when I think of how expensive it was and how not even the best dry-cleaner will be able to get _that_ stain out.

"You sure you're okay?" he asks again.

"Jack! I'm fine!"

He turns and pulls up next to the security booth.

"Agent Bauer, agent O'Brian," the security guy says.

"Hi," we both say in unison.

"You're clear," he nods and Jack shakes his hand.

Jack parks, we get out and hurry inside the empty bullpen. There are only two or three people working at their stations and otherwise, the bullpen is empty. Bill isn't even there, which isn't a good sign.

"So who are you going to report Audrey to now, huh?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe I'm being a little outta line."

"Um…hmm…let me think…yes! She didn't _do_ anything to report."

"Sonofabitch," Jack mumbles.

"Alrighty, glad we sorted that out. I'm just going to check up on something," I say and walk over to my station.

I didn't really want to plan this, but Bill wants me to. He says it'll be good for me, yeah right. I have to plan Tony and Michelle's joint funeral, and then Edgar's funeral. I really don't want to plan a ceremony for dead people. They're dead, for heaven's sake! Just burry them and get it over with! No need to really stretch things out by having a ceremony with little crab cakes and what not.

I see Audrey walk in and run to Jack. She puts her arms around his neck and buries her face in to his chest.

Knew it! 

"Oh Jack!" I hear her say. "I'm so sorry! I was just angry with you and Chloe and I don't know what fuelled me to do something that horrible! Will you ever forgive me?"

Jack's hardened face turns to mush and he smiles and laughs. "Of course I will, Audrey. How could I stay mad at you forever?"

"I don't know. How could I hate the woman you love forever?"

They both share a laugh and I practically puke.

"Actually Audrey…I'm not so sure I still love Chloe,"

My ears perk up instantly.

"But…"

"Yes," Jack says putting a finger to her lips. "I liked Chloe, but now I don't. I changed my mind, alright? I'd much rather be with you."

Oh! That is it!

I march up to Jack and Audrey. "So! You still love Audrey, eh? The woman you left for me! Remember! Jesus Jack! Was I some kinda fling to you eh? You just felt like dumping Audrey for me and now you just _feel_ like taking her back!"

"Chloe, please don't feel rejected. I just…I still love Audrey…but only a little bit."

"Oh!" Audrey cries, releasing herself from Jack's grip. "So you only love me _a little bit_?"

"Who do you really love?" We both demand and Jack backs off.

"Uh…Chloe…no! Audrey…no! Chloe…Audrey. I love Audrey,"

"Yippee!" Audrey says, jumping up and down.

I don't know why I'm crying; I knew this would happen, right?

Audrey and Jack start making out and I amble out of CTU, sad and ashamed.

Two months later… 

I stopped going to work. Okay, that's not all true. Yes, I still go, and did go to work, but I just worked normal hours. No more helping Jack or standing out. No, I've transformed myself into a monotone robotic analyst. It was hard, but I've finally accomplished that.

Jack and Audrey started dating again and are actually…brace yourself…ENGAGED. I know!

I stroll into CTU and sit down at my station. I start typing randomly until my phone rings.

"O'Brien," I mumble in my monotone voice.

"Chloe, it's Audrey. Can I see you in the conference room?"

"Yeah," I reply, not really wanting to deal with her first thing in the morning.

I sit down in one of the chairs opposite of Audrey. I hope this isn't some kind of intervention.

"Chloe, as I'm sure you've heard, Jack and I are getting married. I'm so very excited, by the way. Now, Jack is at the hotel where the reception is going to be held, and I've gotta get there. But of course, um, I haven't told anyone yet but…I'm pregnant."

The words sting at first, but I've learned to deal with Audrey being, well, Audrey: all obnoxious and repetitive.

"So?" I demand.

"So…I can't drive. I need you to drive me to the hotel,"

Holy shit! I thought that she wouldn't ever become this pathetic, needing someone else to drive her to a hotel. It's not like she's a billowing balloon about to pop (although that would be a funny sight).

I roll my eyes (for the first time in two months) and nod. "Fine, I'll drive you."

We sign out and go into the parking lot and hop in my small sedan.

"Oh, and take the scenic route, I find it prettier."

I sigh and nod.

Though a calm drive at first, cars are soon darting in front of us and cutting us off. Audrey's really lucky that I'm a good driver, otherwise, two and a half lives would be at stake.

"So, I really wanted to invite you to the wedding…" Audrey starts saying.

I gag but she doesn't notice.

"But Jack says that we can't have you there, and you know how things are, don't you? Jack's opinion counts the most,"

I turn to look at her and give her a nasty/sour look.

Just as I do that, a car runs in to the right door of the car and bashes into Audrey. Her unconscious body drapes over the shattered window.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and hers and pull her out of the window. I slap her continuously (I've always dreamed of doing so, but this isn't the time for jokes), until she chokes out some blood.

"Audrey!" I yell in her ear.

She mumbles some gibberish and I open my door and pull her out, being careful not to hurt her anymore.

The driver of the car that bashed into us (more firmly, Audrey) has his head drooping over the steering wheel and is most definitely dead.

I lay Audrey down on the grass nearby and (unfortunately) start doing mouth to mouth. I feel for a heartbeat and can't find one. And I'm positive I'm feeling on her right side.

I feel again for a heartbeat, and this time, feel two, but then it stops again.

"Audrey! Answer me!"

She curves her lips as much as she can and whispers, "Chloe…bitch…love…Jack…" before closing her eyes and collapsing.

**A/N: **_I don't think I was planning on killing Audrey, but I saw a commercial on ABC for a show called The Nine and guess who's in it? Kim Raver aka Audrey Raines, so that must mean that the writers either kill her or write her off the show._


	6. Bitch

**A/N: **_I don't know what's going on with Kim Raver. Hope you like the next chapter, sorry it took long to update!_

**Chapter 6-Bitch**

My first instinct is to just dump her in some ditch somewhere, but I can't just dump some dead body in a ditch, I'd be arrested. Yes, I know, I should be more sensitive and cry and stuff and not just care about myself getting arrested, but…I don't know…

Now, what about Jack? How am I going to tell him that his pregnant fiancée was just randomly killed in a freak car accident with _me_ at the wheel? How's he going to react? Is he going to hunt me down and torture me, or will he never want to see me again? I mean, what do I have to do with any of this, besides the fact that I was driving?

This is really going to hurt him badly because he already lost his first wife and now he's lost his fiancée. His fiancée that's pregnant with his second child (or what would've been his second child).

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

I've got to call him now before it's too late. Oh my God, Lord, Jesus!

I heart starts beating more and more frequently and tears pour out of my eyes.

"Oh my God! I've just killed Audrey!" I start blabbering. "Audrey's dead! God forgive me! Oh my God!"

A small puddle of my tears forms around Audrey's lifeless body. A few moments ago, I hated her because she was she, and now I'll never hear her make a stupid comment ever again!

But then, she was the one who wanted me to drive her! Then again, she didn't know she was going to get killed.

More and more people are pulling up to where I am sitting.

"My dear, what happened?" an old man asks, kneeling by my side.

"Uh…oh my God! Uh…I don't know! One moment I'm driving with Audrey in the car and the next another car bumps into us and kills Audrey and…"

"Call an ambulance now!" the man orders.

"No point, she's already…dead," I snap.

"No, of course not, miss. We need a doctor for you."

"Why?" I demand. "Why would _I_ need a doctor? I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

"Honey, you've just been in a car crash and your friend here is dead. I _do _believe that you'll need to see a doctor."

"She's not my friend!" I shout and storm off down the road.

Nobody seems to follow me and I laugh a cold, heartless laugh.

My cell phone rings and I wonder how the hell it's still working.

"O'Brien,"

"Chloe! Where the hell are you and Audrey? You were supposed to meet me here at the hotel a half-hour ago!"

"Gee I don't know Jack! Maybe we were just in a car accident and your bride-to-be has just …um…died…"

"What?"

"Nothing…never mind…"

"Chloe! Tell me what happened!"

"Audrey and I were…driving in the car…and then this other car bashed into Audrey's side…and…she's dead!"

I can hear Jack choke. "Are you kidding me? Like some kind of pre-wedding joke?"

"Jack I don't joke! You know me well enough to know that!"

His breathing gets heavier and he's for once at a loss for words.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"No damn it, I'm not okay! You're sure she's…d…d…dead?"

"Hmm, let's see…no pulse, no heartbeat, unconscious…that's pretty dead to me!"

"Chloe!"

I look down and close my eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I should, uh, probably be more sensitive, right?"

Jack sniffles. "Yeah, yeah, you should be."

I nod and open my eyes. "Uh…do you want me to come over to the hotel? I might be able to help you or something…"

"No, no. I'm just going to…wait. Yeah you could come over here to help me, uh, cancel some of the…"

I hear him whimper.

"Arrangements?" I ask.

"Yeah, arrangements."

"Okay, I'll try to be right over. Oh wait! Where are you?"

"Chandler Plaza hotel."

"_The_ Chandler Plaza hotel?"

"Yes…" Jack sniffles. "Hurry."

"Okay,"

I hang up the phone and walk back to the people surrounding Audrey's now-smelling body.

"I need a lift to the Chandler Plaza hotel." I mumble.

"Call a cab, sweetie. We're sort of taking care of this young beauty." Says the old man.

"Young _dead_ beauty." I correct.

I call for a cab and it arrives five minutes later. I direct the driver to take me to the Chandler Plaza and he does.

"Ten fifty."

I hand him the change and step inside the hotel. It's pretty much empty except for a few people putting up decorations.

I see Jack and wave and smile, but he doesn't smile back. Instead, an expression of anger and hurt is spread across his face.

He walks up to me and slaps me across the cheek.

"Bitch! You killed Audrey!"

"Jack…Jack…" I murmur.

He slaps me again and pushes me to the ground.

**A/N: **_I wasn't expecting to make Jack abusive but…_


	7. The Bounty Hunter

**A/N: **_Okay, next chapter's a little short...and weird..._

**Chapter 7-The Bounty Hunter**

"Jack get a grip!" I yell.

"You…you…you killed Audrey!" Jack yells back, twisting my arm.

"No I didn't! Some stupid driver did! It was a car accident! _Accident_!"

Jack spits on my head and kicks me again. "Lying bitch!"

"Fuck Jack I'm not lying! Why the hell do you think I'm lying?"

"Because you hated Audrey! Because you love me! So you killed her because it would get her out of your hair!"

"Okay! I admit that I hated Audrey and that I used to love you, but I'm over it! Just because I hated Audrey doesn't mean that I'd kill her! Jesus Jack!"

"Oh yes it does! Why else would you have killed her if you didn't hate her?"

"For fuck's sake Jack I didn't kill Audrey!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here?" a hotel worker (who strangely resembles my ex-husband) demands

"Wow! Perfect timing! You should really be a security guard." I say sarcastically.

"Nothing." Jack answers, helping me up.

"Yes…yes…something is definitely going on here," he says, rubbing his chin. "I do believe that you were just kicking this young lady."

"No. Even ask Chloe. _Right_ Chloe?"

Jack nudges me.

"Jack Bauer, this man, was just kicking me. He _claims_ that I killed his fiancée."

"Did you?"

"My God, do you think I did? It was a car accident! We were in a car accident!"

"You could have just said so," Jack spat, rolling his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Instead of making me hurt you, you could have just told me that you and Audrey were in a car accident."

I can't believe my ears. Is he joking? My God, it's like he's back on heroine!

Jack gives me a hardened looked and walks over to the elevator and presses the up button, leaving me alone with the Morris look-alike.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.

"No, I'm not. He was just kicking me!" I reply, rubbing my newly forming bruises.

My cell phone rings and I reach for it. "Excuse me," I whisper, walking over to the window.

"Hello,"

"Chloe O'Brien?" a husky, rough voice asks.

"Yes."

"It's Dog. I'm calling about your friend Jack Bauer."

"Dog?"

"Dog the bounty hunter."

Oh my God.

"Dog? _The_ Dog?"

"Yes God damn it, the Dog!"

Holy shit.

"Dog the bounty hunter, Dog?"

"Listen, lady, are you going to tell me what I need to know or not?"

I snap back.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course. What…what do you need?"

"I need to know where your friend Jack Bauer is at."

"Why? Are you working with him?"

"I'm hunting him down."

"Why? You're always in Hawaii."

"Because we're in LA today."

"Why are you hunting him down? He's not a criminal. He's a CTU agent."

"Yeah, well, not anymore. He was just fired because CTU found out that he was being charged for physical abuse and he's been doing heroine."

Knew it!

"Well, I'm at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, you know where that is?"

"Yes."

I shuffle outside.

"He was just beating me up. And he just took the elevator upstairs."

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

Dog hangs up and I hang up.

Wow. I've never talked to a celebrity before.

It takes about ten minutes before I see two big black SUVs park in front of the hotel. Dog and Beth step out of one and Leland and Jim out of the other, followed by about ten camera men.

"Chloe O'Brien?" Dog asks.

"That's me."

"Jack Bauer was just beating you up?"

I nod.

"Where is he?"

"He took the elevator to a higher floor. He was planning to have his wedding here."

"I can help!" The Morris look-alike says from behind the counter. "I can check the security cameras to see where he's been."

It takes some time, but we finally figure out that Jack's hiding in the ballroom he booked for his and Audrey's wedding. And yes, I've explained the whole 'Audrey died in car crash and now Jack's terribly mad at me' situation.

"So...Dog...you said that Jack was charged for abuse...who did he abuse?"

"His fianceé Audrey Raines. The one who died."

Go figure. She deserved it.

We're running down the narrow hallway and stop at the room Jack was suposedly hiding in. Leland kicks it open and Dog rushes in pointing his big bottle of mace at Jack's face.

"You're comin' with me, bra."

"What did I do" Jack demands.

"You do heroine and you hurt your wife, bra."

Jack gives me a dirty look before he gets cuffed by Dog the bounty hunter.


	8. Homecoming

**A/N: **_Next chapter's a wee bit short...this is probably the second or third to last chapter..._

**Chapter 8-Homecoming**

It's been three years since Jack's been thrown in prison, and I want to be there for him when he gets out. Yes, I know he hit me, and I'm not becoming one of those women who thinks their abusive husbands will get better and won't do it again, but frankly, Jack isn't my husband.

It's strange, but I sort of miss him. I just realized it now (or really, last week), how lonely and miserable I am without him.

Sometimes I wonder how long Jack had been on heroin. If he was on heroin when he took me out, if he was on heroin when he proposed to Audrey, if the Chinese had given him heroin…

Actually, today's the day that Jack comes home from jail. His "homecoming" I believe is the term. I don't know what I'm going to do. Kim agreed to pick him up (yes, I had to talk to her) and drive him to his old apartment where he'll pick up his stuff, and then she'll drive him to my house. I'm hoping that he won't turn to drinking the way Tony did because I used to be able to see a future with, and maybe he's better now…

"Chloe!" Kim calls.

I hurry to the door, open it and smile when I see Jack. He looks bruised and beat up, he's very pale and his hair is short, like it was shaved off before and now is just starting to grow back.

"Take him…" Kim says and rolls her eyes. "Bye…"

I nod. "Hi."

"Hi,"

Jack pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry,"

I would've expected his reaction to the woman who told the police what he did and where he was.

"Uh…Jack…"

"I'm sorry…for everything…"

"Jack…"

"Chloe, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you…"

"Jack, it's okay. You were doing heroin. You're not now."

"Of course! I never wanna go back there again. The really beat me up and taught me a lesson."

Well that's a lot coming from Jack Bauer, the toughest nail in the hardware store.

"Chloe, I love you."

"What? Are you…what?"

"I was doing drugs when I told you that I loved Audrey. I really didn't…I love you. I've always loved you."

It would've sounded sweeter if he hadn't told me the same thing so many years ago.

"Are you sure? Because the last time you told me that, you ran off with Audrey."

"Audrey's dead…"

"Yeah well what I mean is the last time you told me that, you ran off and got engaged to another woman."

"I'm so sorry…I don't know why I did that…I was stupid…on drugs…you know how it is…"

"Actually, Jack, I don't"

He laughs a cold, dry laugh. "Oh yeah, right. Sorry. But anyway, I love you. Please believe me when I tell you that."

"…"

"Chloe, while I was in there, I realized how much I love you. All those times you were by my side…and how do I repay you?"

"You save the world,"

"No…well, yeah, but…no. I kick you. I'm really sorry. I love you."

Okay…I never expected to hear Jack begging me to understand how much he loves me.

"Jack…I'm sure you're just…uh…I'm sure you just feel sorry for me…or something…"

"Oh my GOD Chloe! I'm telling you I love you, do you get it? I love you! I do you understand?"

I think for a moment, and nod my head and smile.


	9. A Million Years

**A/N: **_This next chapter takes place ten years later and it's the last chapter of A Million Years. Jack and Chloe are happily married. Last chapter's a little wee bit short…_

**Chapter 9-A Million Years**

"Chloe?" Jack calls from the bedroom.

I wrap a fluffy white towel around my wet body and step out of the steamy bathroom. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to where he's lying.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…today, could we visit the CTU cemetery?" he asks.

I can't say I'm shocked with his demand. He's been planning for us to go there and pay our respects to Tony, Michelle and Edgar for a while. Oh wait, I forgot one person–Audrey. I don't know why she's buried there, she was the daughter of the Secretary of Defense, she should be buried in Washington.

I smile and nod. "Sure."

"Great," he smiles back, "can we go to the florists first?"

"Yeah, sure,"

It's cute to hear and see him so eager to go to a cemetery to remember dead people.

"But let's just have breakfast first,"

He nods and pulls me down with him. I shriek like a little girl and he kisses me tenderly on the lips. I freakishly giggle and he lets me go, unwrapping the back part of my towel.

"Not right now," I whisper, getting up and adjusting my towel so that it's fully covering my body again.

He gets up and kisses my neck. I roll my eyes and run into the closet and get dressed.

"I'll get us some breakfast," I say as I bounce down the stairs.

He calls 'yeah' and I start on the pancakes.

Two hours later… 

Jack pulls up into the driveway of the CTU cemetery and we get out.

"Hurry up, Chloe!" Jack calls, halfway to their graves.

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue, but he can't see because five bouquets of flowers are in front of my face. Yes, there are only four dead people, but Tony has to have two–something about brotherhood or something cheesy like that.

I run and catch up to Jack, who's standing at Tony and Michelle's graves.

He lays the three bouquets of flowers down and does the sign of the cross twice. At a loss for words, he hugs me and we move to Edgar's grave. I lay down the flowers and Jack looks at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Well...no. You didn't say anything over there so why should I say something here?"

"Well...I don't know. Let's just go to Audrey's."

I roll my eyes and we amble over to Audrey's grave. God, it's so weird to be standing where Audrey's dead body is laying.

Jack hands me the flowers and holds onto them with one hand so that we can both lay them down on her grave.

"Audrey, I hope you're liking your new place...up there..." I say.

Jack slightly chuckles. "It would've never worked between us," He adds.

We get up and hold hands as we walk back to the car.

My goodness, it's seemed like our relationship has taken a million years.

**A/N: **_I hope you liked this...since you're finished reading it, you might as well review! Or maybe check out some of my other fics...but if you do, be sure to review those as well!_


End file.
